


Einsamkeit

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr fic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, final ambiguo??, larry tácito, post-apocalipsis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry,” susurró una voz a su lado. Harry la ignoró y siguió caminando con la mirada fija al suelo. Las baldosas seguían igual que ayer, musitó. Grises y rotas. Había varios yuyos rebeldes creciendo entre las grietas. La pintura roja y amarilla que usualmente decoraba partes del cordón de la vereda estaba descascarada y sucia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> holis! mientras trabajo en un fic larry del que voy 3k, se me ocurrió escribir algo para pasar el rato. no me molesté en utilizar un lenguaje neutral latinoamericano, así que es probable que encuentren una que otra uruguayeada por ahí. pueden googlearlas si no entienden.

“Harry,” susurró una voz a su lado. Harry la ignoró y siguió caminando con la mirada fija al suelo. Las baldosas seguían igual que ayer, musitó. Grises y rotas. Había varios yuyos rebeldes creciendo entre las grietas. La pintura roja y amarilla que usualmente decoraba partes del cordón de la vereda estaba descascarada y sucia.

¿Qué podía comer hoy? Un poco de sopa no vendría mal, con este frío. En la biblioteca no había calefacción --bueno, antes la había, pero ahora hace meses que se había cortado la luz. Igual con su gruesa campera se abrazaba a sí mismo, apoyando el libro entre las rodillas y la mesa en una acrobacia complicada que le dificultaba pasar las páginas, y se mantenía caliente. Necesitaba guantes nuevos.

Subió los cuatro pisos de su edificio a pie. La llave se le resbalaba de sus manos temblorosas al intentar encajarla en la cerradura. No tenía sentido trancar la puerta, porque nadie iba a robarle, pero su paranoia no le permitía dejarla abierta.

No se quitó la campera dentro de su apartamento porque allí también hacía frío. Se acercó al medio tanque que había traído de afuera cuando se dio cuenta que de alguna forma tenía que cocinar y había dejado en medio de lo que sería la cocina. Tenía leña suficiente, porque había sido lo suficientemente precavido para guardar leña en el verano. Con su encendedor verde y algunos papeles de diario prendió el fuego.

Se había buscado un sillón cómodo --pero que no fuera muy pesado y pudiera traerlo él solo-- en una tienda de muebles y se lo había traído arrastrando. Había valido la pena; lo había instalado al lado del fuego y allí se sentaba a leer. No había internet ni televisión, así que no había mucho más para hacer que no fuera eso.

Cuando se sentía especialmente solo, le ponía las pilas al grabador y escuchaba uno de sus muchos cds. A veces podía pretender que la gente cantando estaba junto a él, y que no habían desaparecido de la nada junto con todos los demás.

“Harry,” sonó una voz en su oído, y Harry de nuevo la ignoró.

Se instaló en el sofá con el último libro que había robado de la biblioteca. Se tapó con las frazadas hasta la nariz e intentó leer lo que pudo de costado con la tenue luz del fuego. Bien sabía que se podía quedar corto de vista, pero tenía preocupaciones mucho peores que esa.

Cuando sintió que comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos, dejó el libro a un lado y dirigió una rápida mirada a su lado. La foto enmarcada de Louis le sonrió.

“Te extraño,” susurró, y su voz le salió gruesa y ronca por la falta de uso.

Una brisa le movió el cabello, casi como una caricia.

Harry, como siempre, la ignoró.

 

 


End file.
